Legends and Lust
'Legends and Lust '''is the 11th and 12th episodes of Power Rangers Battle Thunder. It features the return of Rohan, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Lauren Shiba, Sarah Thompson, Eustus MacAlister, Ashton Quzell, Chloe Fernando, and Captain Marisol Fierro (via message). Plot Part 1 Marisol finally thinks he's made a terrible mistake in sending his gender fluid half sibling into the past. He calls Eustus and Ashton from college. He tracks down Ivan while they get Sarah and Lauren. Meanwhile, Ivar the Boneless sees a giant explosion in the quarry and out rises the shell of a master beast. A man in red is seen on the height next to his horse. Garret is then seen with Fierro the Knights admiring what they have done. Deirdre enters and said an old friend has arrived. Its Rohan, the original Mystic Knights have risen once more, and just in time: a hoard of rock monsters have sprung. The 10 rangers swing into action, but soon its more than just rocky henchmen, a giant has spawned. The Ultrazord is formed, but is wreaked by it. The 4 rangers of the present arrive and help their comrades. The Mystic Knights protect them from the front, but then they hear a noise... Part 2 In Zandar Castle, the king during Ivan's time gives Ivan a parchment and he looks at it. He rises. In the courtyard, he drops it down and drives his sword through it, turning him into the Gold Dino Charge ranger, and his zord appears, he hops aboard and says his coordinates. He arrives in the nick of time when the rangers are surrounded. He drops down. The other reserve rangers morph into Samurai Red, Ninja Steel Pink, GSA Green, and ASD Blue respectively and lead the charge. Tobit enters his zord mode and Ivan attaches to him so they can chase the giant. They other 4 knights recover and spy Ivar the Boneless and head after him. They chase his crew into a corner, where Rockopolis lies. Lauren says the need to ranger up, calling out their elemental signs (Lauren, Murtah, Rohan-Fire; Eustus, Ivar, Issac-Water; Ivan, Angus, Malcolm-Terra for earth, Ivan's motif is a pterodactyl; Ashton, Garret, Tobit-Forrest; Sarah, Deirdre, Marcaline-Wind). Eustus and Ashton then change into their Galaxy Squad forms and use their weapons against the army. Ivar's army is badly weakened in the ambush, saying he's too weak to awaken the Rockopolis, but he's not finished yet. The Reserve Rangers depart, but the other 3 original Knights decide to stay and help the others vanquish Ivar the Boneless. Cast Mystic Knights * Ben Palmer-King Garret (Forrest Knight) * Rodrick GilkinsonPrince Murtah (Fire Knight II) * Lisa Dawn-Queen Dierdre (Air Knight) * Lochlainn O'Mearain-Rohan (Fire Knight I) * Justin Pierre-Ivar (Aqua Knight I) * Romann Berrux-Issac Babbot (Aqua Knight II) * Hayley LeBlanc-Marcaline Von Turin (Meadow Knight) * Issac Brown-Malcom Lexington (Desert Knight) * Vincent Walsh-Angus (Earth Knight) * Jason David Frank-Tobit Cromwell (Green Knight) Ally and Time Keepers * Kimberley Crossman-Lauren Shiba (Samurai Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green, Manta) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (ASD Blue, Pavo) * Chrysti Ane-Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) * Davi Santos-Sir Ivan of Zandar (Dino Charge Gold) (part 2 only) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol Fierro * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro * Jake T. Austin-Ganamyde * Byron Coll-King of Zandar (part 2 only, uncredited) * Duchess Iveria Northman * Alex Anderson-Ivar the Boneless * General Jothaun * Jasmine Vilegas-Chloe Fernando Ranger Powers Fire I: Morph, Battle Furry Armor, Dragon's Breath Dagger Fire II: Morph, Fire Whip, Phoenix Zord Samurai Red: Morph, Samurai Sword, Shark Attack Mode Aqua I: Morph, Trident (Great Flood) Aqua II: Morph, Hydro Sling, Whale Zord ASD Blue/Phoenix Ranger: Phoenix Stone, ASD Stone, Twin Sword Stike Air Knight: Morph, Whirlwind Crossbow (Sunset Strike) Meadow Knight: Morph, Meadow Bow (Allergy Blast), Elk Zord Ninja Steel Pink: Ninja Power Stars (Pink, Wood setting) Desert Knight: Morph, Desert Spear, Python Zord Earth Knight: Morph, Tera Mace Strike Dino Charge Gold: Morph, Kaga Clash Forrest Knight: Morph, Twin Axe Strike Green Knight: Daggeron (Morph, Electric Charge) GSA Green/Manta Ranger: Manta Stone, GSA Stone, Twin Sword Strike Draco Ranger: N/A Errors ''to be added Notes * The Time Keepers are very different from those in Kagaranger vs Super Sentai ** Tusurgi Ohtorio was the leader of the team, and Sun Vulcan did not make a cameo ** Lupin Blue was a member, but Turin Brooks in not introduced til the next series ** Momoninger was also on the team ** TOQ Sanngo was apart of it, but TOQger was skipped ** Kyoryu Green was on the team, not Denzi Green or Kyoryu Gold ** Zyuoh the World is considered a Black Ranger, not a metallic ranger. This ranger's debut episode would become an episode of Hexagon, but not the suit ** Shinkinger was not apart of the group ** The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Og are an original group created by Saban in the 90's after Metal Heroes was canceled * Byron Coll cameos as the King of Zandar See Also * [[Oh Sentai Kagaranger vs Super Sentai|Oh Sentai Kagaranger vs Super Sentai]]-Sentai Counterpart (story) Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Team-Up